narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haibun
|english voice=Eric Vale |japanese voice=Yoshinori Fujita |species=Human |gender=Male |deceased state=Alive |age-part2=18 |classification=Jonin |nature type=Wind Release, Steel Release |Kekkei Genkai=Steel Release, |affiliations=Hakkingakure |teams=Team Haibun |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Haibun(はいぶん,Haibun) is a Jonin-level shinobi form Hakkingakure and is the leader of Team Haibun. Background Haibun was taken in by Sen Uchiha as a student along with Murasaki Sarutobi. Haibun was born with a which made it difficult for him to learn, he eventually learned how to read lips and how to . After passing the Chūnin exams along with Murasaki the two friends became Chūnin. One night they were assigned a mission to escort Bashi to the , before they made it to the border they were attacked by a large group of bandits and Muraski told him to continue on without her loosing her life in the process. After the death of his friend he began to believe in the Will of Black Flames and continue living on for her. Two years after her death he became a Jonin and became the leader of Team Haibun. Appearance Haibun has short, loosely styled blonde hair, light-blue eyes, and wears priest-like attire that makes him resemble somewhat of a Monk. He first wears a white shawl that encompasses all around the upper part of his body from his neck to elbow length. He then wears a Deacon's cross with a skull on it over the shawl. Under the shawl is a black, ecclesiastical robe. The sleeves of the robe have white crosses on. The front of the robe also has a portion made of grey fabric that almost makes the robe look like a double-breasted overcoat. This section of the robe has six visible black buttons on it that are symmetrically separated on opposite sides of the grey part to the robe. These buttons also have a cross design. Justin finally wears a pair of black pants, loafers, and a white Zucchetto for a hat. Personality Haibun's personality can be described as polite and zealous. He is seen smiling numerous times in the series and addresses his peers and enemies with suffixes. He does not openly look down on anyone, nor chastises them, yet is prepared to kill when he is given orders from Sen Uchiha. One of Haibun's most notable characteristics was his devout faith in Sen to whom he prays and give thanks for everything. His faith affects the clothes he wears and how he typically speaks, using chiefly religious terms even within his normal sentences. Abilities Haibun is one of the most famous and strongest student to be trained by Sen after Naoki. he is capable of taking on multiple enemies by himself and was able to look after his comrades at the same time. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Due to his parents being incredible Wind Release users, Hibun is a specialist with Wind Release ninjutsu. Under the teachings of Sen he was able to learn the Wind Release: Vacuum Wave. After many years Haibun devoted is attention to the Wind Release, mastering it to such a degree that the wind can sometimes cut threw iron. However during his childhood he discovered that he could use the Steel Release and began to devote his life to become the worlds most famous Steel Release user. After only one year he had mastered various Steel Release techniques, such as the Steel Release: Impervious Armour, Steel Release Clone, Steel Release: Cage and the Steel Release: Giant Metal Dragon Bullet. Taijutsu During his training with Murasaki, Haibun was a notorious Taijutsu user as his father was an expert in hand-to-hand combat and was trained in it by his father. Haibun is able to perform fast moving punches and kicks, His fist can also be altered to perform devastating strikes. Intelligence Haibun is an extremely intelligent shinobi and has even outsmarted a member of the Saibou Clan, who are renown for the great intelligence. He is most noticeably known as a strategist and tactician; great enough to outsmart an entire squadron of ANBU. He has been able to lead multiple squadrons with little to no difficulty. Other Skills Aside from his main ninja sets, Haibun is also versed in a few other unorthodox skills. He has displayed high-level surgical skills, able to remove, preserve, and transplant limbs to people. He is also very skilled in being able to understand people despite his hearing. Quotes * (To an enemy)"How about you go before I have to kill you." *(About Sen Uchiha)"What it honor it is to serve under him." *(To Yuina)"Just remember that no one will extinguish the Will of Black Flames." *(To Team Haibun)"Lets make this mission a successful one." Trivia * Haibun (はいぶん) can be translated to "Hearing", this is a reference to his inability to hear. * Haibun is based on Justin Law from "Soul Eater". * He got the alias "Angel" due to his religious personality.